nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodo's Creations
Padro Lodo is the man responsible for the Grunt Army, and many, many, many improvements to the Org. Lodo appears to have a sick mind. He continously creates new weapons, vehicles, and biological and mechanical abominations for war. Another thing to take note of is that Lodo has managed to weaponized human (and other sentient races) emotions, specifically misery, and suffering. Biological and Genetic Abominations Greuel Geboren Genetic monstrosities, powered by the sorrow of young girls, locked inside them. Greuel Geboren's have incredibly fast regenerative powers, which allows them to even reattach limbs and other body parts that have been cut off. If the entire GG is destroyed, the girl will survive. The genetic augmentations on her, makes her nearly immortal, and can survive even a nuclear explosion. The GG will regrow from the girl, but no damage to girl will happen. The modifications made are to make sure this is continous in case the GG is destroyed multiple times. All GGs are subjects of post-war trauma. There is a total of 108, Greuel Geborens. . 22 MAUL . 33 CERBERUS . 44 CONTORTION . 47 TUSK . 51 CANNON . 58 SCISSORS .60 IMPALE . 64 WING . 72 MACE . 88 GUILLOTINE . 93 WAVE . 108 COLOSSUS Mutagen A powerful mutagenic compound created by Lodo. This substance can turn most living bodies into gruesome and hideous atrocities that have barely any resemblence to any normal living creature. The mutation is even guresomer as the mutating effects cause various "parts" to sprout from the most unlikely of places, such as the eyes. Lodo often uses this Mutagen on lesser members of the Org, such as the Sucky Alliance, Team Pork Power, The League of Super Evil, and the Ice Cream Man. Lodo injects this Mutagen into a target with a dart gun. Proven by various tests, only injecting the mutagen through a needle, with extremely limited outside contact, will actually cause a person to mutant into an abomination. If the Mutagen comes into contact with any other elements, including Oxygen (the atomsphere itself), and Hydrogen, the Mutagen will be distilled, and the subject, although will still mutate, will not turn into a monster. Instead the mutagenic effects will kill the subject during the initiation of the mutation, as the mutating bones and organs painfully kills the subject, simple because some parts are crushed, while others stopped functioning. Lodo has decided to use this aspect of his mutagen as a deadly bioweapon. Artificial Parasites These strange creatures are either modified life forms, or organic devices with some electronics in their systems. Whatever their origin, Lodo uses these strange things for a variety of purposes. Either espionage, mind control, interrogation, torture, or improving combat capabilities. Some parasites can be given the ability to create growths on their hosts, and some are even sentient. Ressurrected Many heroes have fallen over the ages in the Mainstream Marvel Comics continuty. Lodo has had them ressurrected, altered, and brainwashed into serving the Org. Stature Swordsman Wasp Other Monstrosities Dreadwreck '''- A 12-foot hulking monster. Dreadwrecks are created from cloned bodies of the extremely violent alien race known as the Rockheads. Dreadwrecks are massive brutes, and carry heavy machine guns, and energy blades & claws. Extremely aggressive, Dreadwrecks can rip a man with their bare hands. Dreadwrecks are used for defense in case the Org castle ever comes under attack. '''PX-42 - based off the mutagen PX-41 from the world of Despicable Me. Lodo's own batch, has a few extra mutagenic properties. PX-42 is often used on small, and cute critters. Machines Robots Whitelobots Whitelobots Mech-Guard Lodo's own personel Robot Army. Although not as massive and as powerful as the Org's main army, it's nontheless, a large and powerful force. When not relying on the Grunts, and the rest of the Org's military, Lodo will bring his own robots with him. These robots can fill the roles of regular combat soldiers, to special operations. Because Lodo continues to modify the Org's forces, and create new types of soldiers for them to use (either mechanical or biological) Lodo has retired the Mech-Guard to protecting his laboratories. The Whitelobots have since taken their place as Lodo's personal robot legion. MG-Guard MG-Trooper MG-Sniper MG-Dragonfly MG-Flyer MG-Cannon MG-Chaser MG-Brute MG-Launcher MG-Berserker MG-Interceptor Weapons Mutagen Bomb - These bombs are packed with Lodo's Mutagen. Because the mutagen can be fatal when exposed to other elements, these bombs will kill anyone in the blast radius, which tends to be massive. Those affected will began to mutate, but instead of turning into grotesque monsters, the mutation process will cause various bones and organs to violently mutate, crushing all the other internal organs, causing the victims to suffer a very gruesome, and painful death. Vehicles Super Weapons The Horror Ray - One of Lodo's most fiendish weapons. Despite the name, this is not a fear inducing weapon. The Horror Ray causes blood to erupt from a target's nose, mouth, ears, eyes, fingers & toes, and head. And then finally explode into a bloody mess. This weapon works by causing the target to produce a high amount of blood at a seemingly impossible rate that the body can't handle, and will eventually explode. Hence the name Horror, as in Horrible Death. The weapon comes in two types of models. A hand held version which can target only one person, and a massive version that can target either tri-city areas, or entire planets. Hell Cannon - The Hell Cannon is a weapon currently in the works. It's design to create a launchable "portal" that when it hits it's target it transports them to it's designated location, no matter what kind of defense the target has, not even the Safehouse's shields. The weapon also disables trans-location capabilties as well (both scientific and supernatural). The Hell Cannon can only send the target to only one location: The Realm of Darkness, hence the name. This location is intentionally and why Lodo named it so. When completed, this maybe the Org's most powerful weapon ever built. Supernatural and Arcanic Experiments Evil Cores Jakkers Jakkers Modified Animals Lucifer Sabor Roscoe and DeSato Ronno Ajax, the Gorilla The Bear The Vultures Mor'Du Military Additions Scratcher Triclops Heavy Hitter Hopper Traitor Tortured Hatemonger Other Projects Zwarm Project Trans-Cendence Project Cymera Nekozons Porto-Kaiju Category:Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Antagonists